Someone to Love
by East.to.Canada
Summary: Death. That one word can cause the world to panic in a matter of seconds. However, what happens when death comes to the parents of a fifteen-year-old girl? The whole world doesn’t come to a stop and usually that hurts the most.BXE


**A/N**** Do you know the feeling when you have a story in your head and you are dying to let it out? Yeah.**

But she cries in the night  
Just to try to hold on  
No one can hear her  
She's all alone

This little girl closes her eyes  
All that she wants  
Is someone to love  
Someone to love

-Enrique Iglesias

**Someone to Love**

(Prologue)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Death. That one word can cause the world to panic in a matter of seconds. However, what happens when death comes to the parents of a fifteen-year-old girl? The whole world doesn't come to a stop and usually that hurts the most.

Fifteen-year-old Isabella Swan looked out the tinted windows into the dreary streets of Washington. Another orphanage waited, which usually meant new home, acquaintances and rules. This was the fourth house she had been to in a year and in her opinion, all of them without a doubt _sucked_.

Isabella looked down at worn out converse. On the back of her left shoe, she had three neatly marked lines that represented the orphanages she had been to. _Might as well, _she thoughtas she grabbed a Sharpey out of her bag and quickly added another tally. She sighed quietly as she remembered the reality of the situation and her parents. Charlie and Renee, even their names brought on harmful memories that made her want to scream and pull out her hair. They used to be so happy, so in love that as a kid she imagined their love would tear galaxies apart because they were soul mates and not meant to be without each other. _And look what happened _she thought bitterly as driver slowed to a stop pulling her away from her memories.

''We're here Isabella,'' the driver said as he stopped the car in front of place she assumed was her new home. She didn't even bother looking at it.

''It's Bella,'' she mumbled as she exited the car and headed for the new place she would call home.

Bella dared herself to look and didn't like was she saw. The place had a home-y vibe that made normal people feel welcomed. It looked like a perfect vacation home for some rich family that didn't have anything better to do than relax and be lazy. _It was a home for kids who parents died in tragic accidents for god's sake. Did they have to make it feel like a freakin boarding school?_ She shook her head in disapproval and headed for the huge glass doors that marked her starting point.

Later that morning Bella collapsed on her new soft bed and recalled the events that had just occurred.

The owner of the orphanage who she pictured to be a boring middle aged man was instead a loving looking woman named Esme who assured her that she would be well taken care of and respected. _Pfft…_as if that were possible. Orphanages were orphanages no matter how you decorated them.

Then she told her that most of the kids were still sleeping so they went up to her new room and told she explained that many of their tutors would continue her eduacation at home and that she was in good hands. In her opinion, this sounded like a bad reenactment of an Allstate commercial. She left shortly after that excusing herself politely giving her some time alone.

Bella quickly unpacked the few of her possessions and was awakened by the sound of her stomach growling. _Their must be some food in this pretty shit hole, _she thought and with that she wandered off into the house.

She pulled out a neat handmade map of the house that Esme had given her and made her way to the kitchen. It was still early, maybe around six so she was surprised to see a big dude eating Captain Crunch out of the box and chugging about a pint of milk in one sip.

Once he noticed her he quickly dropped the cereal and pointed the closest weapon he could find at her, which in this case happened to be a spatula.

''Who are you? You know this place isn't public property. You better get out of here before I call the police." He said slightly panicked still waving the spatula threatingly at her. It wasn't hard for her to find humor in this situation but she didn't want to be kicked out on her first day.

Bella put her hand up in the air scared of what the big dude would do to her. "I live here,'' she said as she backed away slowly. Understanding quickly lit the guy's face and he put the spatula down.

''Oh, you're the new girl right? Swan or something like that? Sorry, people aren't usually up at this time,'' He said looking at his watch and running a hand through his curly hair looking apologetic.

''Yeah, that's me,'' Bella said cautiously.

''Oh…um, well, want some cereal?'' He asked looking a little flustered. ''I don't bite, I promise'' he said winking as if he sensed her hesitation and she couldn't refrain herself from laughing.

''Sure,'' she said cheerfully, eager for some food.

''So where are from?'' He asked handing her a bowl of cereal.

''Phoenix, Arizona'' She said in between mouthfuls of sugary cereal.

''Ahh…Ditat Deus, where God enriches," he said, proud of his knowledge.

''Yeah, you been there?'' she asked obviously surprised.

''Nah…I had to memorize all the states mottos a couple of months ago for my tutors. But this is the first time I used it to impress a lady,'' he said with a smirk, obviously joking.

Bella rolled her eyes and went back to her cereal. An alarm went off and the big dude hit a button on his watch and abruptly stood up. ''Oh, it was nice meeting you Swan. I have to head off to practice, but I'll see you around. By the way, my name is Emmett,'' he said with a last smile and exited the kitchen.

_Well that wasn't so bad. Maybe there was hope for me__, _Bella thought wistfully as she exited the kitchen.

**A/N: Viola. This is just a prologue; the rest will be posted soon. Please review.**


End file.
